


Ineffable | Bucky Barnes x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Congratulations Jay!, F/M, Fluff, For Jay, You're awesome so here's a present, happy birthday bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: When she learned the award ceremony for all her achievements was on his birthday, she immediately declared that she just wouldn’t attend. Of course, Bucky wouldn’t let her do that for him, but the thought was nice. Words couldn't begin to explain the love she felt for that man.





	Ineffable | Bucky Barnes x OC |

She quietly crept into the apartment, shutting the door behind her as silently as possible. It was late, oh so late at night and she just knew he’d be sleeping. She’d tried to get home early, she really had. Life just had other plans for her, and while they were good things, she could have gone without the extra festivities she _normally_ would’ve loved attending.

She placed her trophies from the award ceremony down onto the coffee table, kicking off her noisy high heels immediately after. In her other hand sat a chocolate cupcake with whipped icing; his favorite. A dash for the kitchen and a quiet scramble to find a candle and a lighter later, the simple offering that was an apology and a celebration all in one was put together and ready for deployment.

Down the hallway and to the right was their bedroom, and she could hear his snoring before the door was even opened up. And sure enough, as she expected, the man was sprawled out across the bed with his face smushed into a pillow and one foot hanging off of the bed. (She could never understand how he could do that without fear of the boogeyman coming to get him…)

“Bucky…” She cooed, rubbing his back through the red Henley he’d fallen asleep in. “Bucky, I’m home.”

He jerked with a drowsy snort, lifting his head up. With drool on his chin, hair stuck to his face and a wrinkled imprint on his forehead from his hand, he was the embodiment of ‘hot mess.’ With an emphasis on hot, in her mind.

“Wuzzat…?” He murmured sleepily, blue eyes still closed.

“I said I’m home.” She chuckled fondly. “Sorry I’m so late… Especially on your birthday.” She frowned. When she learned the award ceremony for all her achievements was on his birthday, she immediately declared that she just wouldn’t attend. Of course, Bucky wouldn’t let her do that for him, but the thought was nice. Words couldn't begin to explain the love she felt for that man. Ideally, they would have gone together so he could support his wife, but rent still had to be paid at the end of the month and if Bucky didn’t work, Bucky didn’t get paid. He was there in spirit, she was assured.

Bucky groaned softly as he turned to lie on his back, wiping his face free of hair and saliva. He finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times before they focused on the one he called his. “Don’t worry ‘bout it babe… Tol’ you already…” He mumbled, running a hand through his long hair. “How was it?”

“It was pretty great!” She grinned, obviously excited and proud of herself. “I won two trophies!”

“That’s my girl.” He grinned, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips for a sweet kiss on the knuckles. “I gotta build you a case; that crappy little shelf I got you is getting’ too full!”

She giggled. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be.” He winked at her.

“I have something for you.” She held forward the cupcake she’d picked up from the best bakery she knew. “It’s not much, but it’s something for tonight, at least. Since we didn’t get to celebrate.”

“Ah, who cares, it’s a birthday. I’ll get one next year.” He smirked, gently taking the cupcake from her hand.

“I care.” She insisted. “Tomorrow we’ll have a proper party, with our friends and everything. But I wanted to do something _tonight_ , on your actual birthday.”

“Well thank you.” He smiled, blowing her a kiss.

“What are you waiting for?” She grinned. “Make a wish, quick! Before Cassie comes and smacks the candle.”

Bucky let out a short laugh. “If that cat ruins my cupcake, she’s never getting catnip again.”

They both laughed over the offended meow that came from underneath the bed, where their pet loved to reside at nighttime. Bucky closed his eyes and thought real hard about something he wanted, and then he blew out the flame atop the candle. Jay clapped happily and plucked the candle off, setting it to the side so he could enjoy the little cake.

By the time she’d gotten her contacts out and pajamas on, Bucky was already lying back down and waiting for his wife to come to bed. She crawled over to him and popped a smooth kiss onto his lips, his hand coming to rest at her back.

“Happy birthday.” She whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you. Thank you.” He murmured against hers, tucking her into his side and wrapping his arms around her, securely locking her in place for the night. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and took in his scent, sighing happily before drifting off into a dreamless slumber with the man she’d love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanted to turn out all nice and shit has just turned out to be shit. Sorry Jay. I hope you somehow find a way to enjoy this regardless. I love you!


End file.
